I Have A Question
by wolfissac
Summary: Riku, down on his luck after high school finally finds a job to support him when he starts college. Tifa helps the teen out by setting up an interview with a friend. Riku isn't thrilled to learn the job is at an adult shop but has no other options. Eventually a certain silver-haired teen starts to come around often and there are plenty of troubles. Riku x Hope Estheim. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I Have A Question**

**Chapter One:**

**Opening Moves**

**Summary: Riku is a nineteen year old college student who is in dire need of a job and takes the first one he can find in the down economy that pays more than 8 bucks an hour. To his misfortune the job is at an adult shop.**

**Pairings: Riku x Hope Estheim, Sora x Kairi, Niko (OC) x Valko (OC), others will appear through the work but these are the main ones for now.**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, drug reference and use, harsh language, some violence, crude humor, explicit discussions of sex, Yaoi. All I can think of right now. Let me know if I miss anything.**

**Rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters they are the exclusive property of their respective owners. Will is my character and belongs to me. Cherry Blossom is based on a friend of mine and is therefore no one's property. Valko and Niko are my OCs in this story and are mine**

**A/N: I know this is a big departure from my other work but I wanted to write a story that wasn't dark and morbid. I also felt the need for a pairing that I think hasn't been thought of in regard to Riku x Hope (FFXIII) and since Final Fantasy characters pop up all the time in KH I didn't feel the need to call this a crossover. I regret nothing.**

**XXXX**

It was a lazy summer day in the town of Radiant Garden. The hundred and something thousand people who called the small city their home had already made the morning commute to work or home as the case may be. Children were gallivanting and causing mischief as children do during the summer days without school.

It wasn't a particularly hot day but Riku was sweating lightly all the same as he sat at the outside table by 7th Heaven. He chalked his perspiration to nerves. Tifa, a friend of his older brother had set up an interview with another one of her friends who was looking for some help at his upstart company but was reluctant to post openings online or in the paper as he didn't want to spend weeks sifting through awful candidates.

Birds twittered idly in the shrubs in front of the brick building. Riku had shown up an hour and a half early and had gulped down eight glasses of ginger ale hoping to settle his stomach which was still in knots. It wasn't that he was an unconfident person it was more of the fact that so much depended on getting this job. And he desperately wanted to move from home as soon as possible. That was his highest priority right now. Sighing Riku leaned his head back and spotted a hawk in flight. He followed it with his eyes until it landed on a telephone pole awaiting an unsuspecting prey. Idly Riku fiddled with the cuffs of his button up shirt, the slacks were a bit loose on him and the belt was too tight and ground into his waist.

It made sense to Riku that a person starting a business would want to make sure they hired quality people from the start, Tifa had done much the same, but unfortunately she was over-staffed as it was and there just weren't any hours to give him so that option was out. It wasn't that there weren't jobs around; it was just that Riku didn't have enough experience or the right training. Scowling at the fresh cut roses at the table Riku narrowed his aqua eyes in frustration.

"You know they're red because they feed on blood." A casual voice sounded snapping Riku from his musings. Sitting across from his was a blond mane in his twenties with a stubbly beard. Dark green eyes scanned over Riku with a mix of amusement and expectation. It took Riku a moment before putting two and two together.

"Good Morning Mr. Scott". Riku spoke confidently with a slight nod to the older man. He didn't bother standing up when he shook the man's hand since they were both already seated. Riku could have kicked himself in the crotch for not seeing the man coming.

"You don't need to call me 'Mr. Scott', Will ought to be fine." The blond said casually as he leaned into his chair with his hand on his chin. He regarded Riku for a moment. The silverette was nervous to say the least, he'd had a dozen interviews last week and it was strange that this man hadn't asked him anything about the job yet. In fact it was odd that he'd said so little.

"Would you like to see my resume?" Riku asked cautiously. He knew a wrong word and he'd miss this opportunity. The blond pursed his lips a bit in thought before laughing at the idea. With a friendly grin Will leaned forward.

"Honestly, no. I looked over your application and honestly you have more than enough qualifications as it stands. A resume is just extra paper at this point. Tifa was right when she called you pretty though. That ought to help pull in some more women; that pretty face of yours." Riku grimaced at the thought of being exploited like a cheap hooker.

"Relax I don't run a brothel. Though that would be a good business venture it is still, regrettably, illegal in our state. I apologize if the remark was offhanded but I was just thinking about repeat business and pulling people into the shop. Gimmicks, sales, stock, brand, it only does so much you know. It frankly doesn't mean shit if you don't have the right people. Understand?"

"Of course." Riku smirked at the simple question.

"Good. Now, you already said you would submit to a background check when you turned in your application. We don't process ones that don't check the option. Yours came back just fine so now worries there. I know you're going to start college in the fall; we can work around your schedule, just make sure to bring in a copy. Really, there isn't much point in me asking the usual dumb ass questions corporations do. 'Have you had a bad experience with customer service?' or 'What do you do if you don't get along with a co-worker?' That's stupid crap. I know Tifa wouldn't have sent you my way if you were a troublemaker, so you must be a pretty good kid since she damn near preached me a gospel about you." Riku couldn't help but smile broadly at the remark. Leave it to Tifa to rally for him. For the first time Riku noticed the man was wearing a plain black t shirt and jeans. Not what he was expecting at all.

"The only real question is: how do you feel about working at Knight to Rook Megastore?"

"I don't see why it would be any trouble at all." Riku smiled, he'd never felt this good about a prospective job. Will gave a soft smirk with more than a hint of awaiting revelation.

"Even knowing that Knight to Rook is an adult store?"

"Adult…store?"

"Yeah. Whips, chains, costumes, dildos, vibrators, porn and the like. Pretty much sell it all." Riku was suddenly very glad that 7th Heaven wasn't busy at this time of day and everyone else was in the restaurant itself. He doubted he could handle the embarrassment of anyone overhearing him talking to an older, albeit handsome, man about sex toys.

"I..ah..wasn't aware of that." Riku cleared his throat.

"Relax the other workers were a bit thrown off too. I find a direct answer is best. Will that be any issue at all?"

"N-no. It'll be fine."

"Okay then," Will began again taking out a folder of forms, "you'll need to read and sign all these forms. Most are just safety commitments, non-discrimination agreements, and the like, general stuff like that, if you need any help let me know and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Non-discrimination?"

"Yeah, basically letting you know that you are not allowed to refuse sale to anyone based on religion, ethnicity, gender, sexuality or anything else as such. You are not to make any offensive comments about any of these things either. That will be determined by me so just keep professional and don't fall into a trap, some people like to bait others into saying something so they can make the company look bad or a worker there. I'm not exactly welcome where I'm at. Any of that an issue?" Will's features hardened a bit.

"Well, I would hope not since I'm gayer than Elton John." Riku smirked absently as he read causing the blond to snort his laughter as he awaited the younger male's completion of his task.

"So this means I have a job?"

"Well, yes. You wouldn't be signing these if you didn't."

"Oh, good." Riku felt his chest flare with pride and excitement. There was a tinge of anxiety about working in an adult shop that came to him as well but he was sure it would pass, if he could handle the jokes from his friends that is.

"It's not really rocket science so don't sweat it too much. Mostly it just about giving people good advice and suggestions. That's the biggest thing. The rest is easy. But you need to make sure you understand what the customer wants or needs." Riku chuckled at that.

"How can I do that when I'm still a virgin?" Will bit back his laughter.

"Well, call this a learning experience. Everyone had to start somewhere yeah? Gimme a month and you'll be a regular Casanova. Joking aside you don't need to be a slut to understand what to do. Mostly you compare products and check labels. I have a system in place to help people out. Don worry too much. Getting flustered is the worst thing to do. Just keep a cool head and you'll do fine. Done?" Will asked as he held out his hand. Riku nodded and gave him the papers which the blond looked over quickly.

"Okay, that's in order. So I'll let you know that you'll be starting at $14.25 an hour and have access to medical benefits after 180 of employment. You're guaranteed 25 hours a week and have to maintain a minimum of 20, and what I mean by that is that if you for whatever reason you drop below 20 hours in your schedule for four weeks in a row, you're gone. It's not worth it to me and I have to consider my business. Plus I can always find a new person. Okay?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be too hard. I mean midterms and finals are only a week each so I doubt that would be a thing. So…I start at $14.25? Is that a training wage?" Riku asked incredulously, forgetting about what everyone told him about conversing about money in an interview.

"Yeah. Regular pay is $15 an hour. Call me generous. But I expect a lot. No slacking and no bullshit, get me." Will pointed to Riku with a glare that said, 'I will beat you senseless you even think about stealing from me.' Riku smiled and nodded in understanding feeling almost overwhelmed by his sudden good fortune.

"Good. Now you need to take this form and head on over to the address on the top here and piss in a cup for them. Once I get back the results, provided they are clean, I'll set you up for training. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much for this."

"You're welcome. Oh, and you only have an hour to get there so I'd suggest heading out." Will smirked with a touch of evil and Riku's eyes widened. He looked at the address 157 North Glacial Avenue, Suite 9. Riku knew that was half an hour away not counting for traffic. Muttering his thanks and shaking Will's hand one last time he collected his belongings before bolting to his car. Chuckling Will watched him leave.

"Nice ass and a pretty face. And a virgin. I feel a little cheated." Will said softly.

"Nothing an order of Elixer can't fix I hope." Tifa chuckled next to the sitting blond. He wasn't surprised that she'd come out to check on the younger male, he wasn't joking when he said she nearly preached a gospel about the silverette. Still, the comment hadn't been meant for another's ears.

"That would be nice but I do have to watch my girlish figure." Will smirked as he batted his eyes at the brunette woman. In her signature black outfit she nearly fell to the ground laughing at him. Flicking a few strands of dark hair from her face she smirked at the blond.

"This one will be on the house if you're still interested you ass."

"Okay then, but I know it's going straight to my thighs." Will placed a hand to his head in an over dramatized distressed way. Tifa gave him a playful punch to the shoulder before leaving still laughing. Will knew that she wanted to help Riku out and he needed to get out of his parents house. Silently the blond hoped this would be what the silverette needed.

Riku revved his small Honda as he rushed admittedly a bit too much to get to the testing facility on time. Traffic wasn't bad save for the one blue BMW that kept switching lanes every two minutes or so. Riku had to resist the urge to text all his friends as he drove. He was elated to finally have a job. He could imagine getting his own apartment, maybe a newer car or a PS4. Caught up in his daydreaming and plan making he nearly missed his turn. Still the middle finger from the passing car and the hors behind him couldn't sour his good mood.

Later that afternoon Riku now dressed in hip hugger jeans and a loose black sleeveless shirt that he kept un-tucked walked quickly to where he agreed to meet his friends at the mall. His toned arms swayed idly at his sides and he felt eyes on him with every step he took. Looking through the moderately busy food court for any sight of the other teens he found himself wondering what the deal with his new boss was.

'That guy is weird. So aloof and casual, I'm pretty sure he was seriously hitting on me.'

"Hey! Riku over here!" The sound of a particular redhead made Riku snap his attention to his right. There sitting and eating a salad while Sora nearly choked on his burger was Kairi waving friendly. Riku waved back and sauntered up steps laced with pride. Yuj sat up twirling a finger through his blue hair. He had a new magenta shirt and black pants. With several bracelets around his wrist he smirked at his friend as he bound up to hug the shorter male. Riku was around 6 foot and Yuj was about 3 inches taller. Riku squeezed the slender male tightly.

"So how'd everything go?" Sora asked after gulping down some of his drink. His black hoodie had a barbeque sauce stain right under Sora's chin and Riku wondered if he'd used it as a napkin at one point. The brunette turned to look at his friend, his spiky hair unusually more tame than usual.

"I got the job." Riku beamed unable to contain his happiness. He was immediately inundated with congratulations. Riku sat next to Yuj and let out a sigh. Everyone could tell there was more confidence in his steps and he seemed like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"So you didn't tell us who you were getting and interview with. Where is this job?" Yuj asked absently as he fiddled with his smart phone, bidding on a recently released pair of boots from a designer Riku had never heard of and didn't want to even consider how much Yuj had already bid.

"Well…uh…Rook To Knight Megastore." Riku replied quietly. Yuj immediately stopped what he was doing. A smirk danced on Yuj's face. Sora and Kairi had an incredulous look in their eyes. Then came the torrent of laughter.

"Oh. My. God. You're going to work in a sex shop." Yuj teased.

"I can see it now, Riku selling giant dildos to housewives." Sora almost choked on air. Riku knew it would be like this and he had to admit that the idea of him working in an adult store was laughable; he was an accounting student after all. He tended to be a bit more prudish than his friends and Yuj in particular but still he was a hard worker and would give this everything he had.

"When are you going to finally let a hot guy tap that ass of yours anyway?" Yuj asked not caring about the table of next to them that went oddly silent when they had hugged a few moments ago. Riku heard a muttered 'fucking fags' from one of the males. Riku's lips tightened in irritation and he would like nothing more than to wipe the floor with the punk ass prick, but he restrained himself.

"Well, Yuj we all can't be like the city bus. Everyone rides for cheap even when filled to capacity." Sora and Kairi both went wide eyed and stifled their laughter as best they could not wanting to miss a second. The hurt look that Yuj gave Riku could have melted a glacier.

"I love you Yuj." Riku hugged the blue haired man who held back a sob. Riku wasn't even sure where the comment had come from. He regretted it already. He let his pride get to him and it hurt a friend. He knew better. He couldn't let this job change anything. Though he could never imagine how much it would change everything.

"Fuck you. Bitch." Yuj spat bitterly and shoved his way from the group. Wiping his eyes and willing himself to keep his tears inside the blue haired teen disappeared into the crowd. Riku was left stunned by the act and the guilt in his chest threatened to drown him from within.

"Don't worry about him. He's just butt-hurt his boyfriend left him." Riku turned to look behind him and saw Sora's younger brother Roxas. Though only nine months Sora's junior he looked about two years older, though he did smoke. Still in his painters garb he sat at the vacated seat and sighed heavily.

"So what's this I hear about you having a job?" Roxas smiled his blue eyes shining mischievously behind his blond bangs that were still wet from the days work. Riku felt a smile creep up on his face one that fell when he realized he would have to tell his father where he was working.

**XXXX**

A/N: So here's chapter one. R&R please. I still regret nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have A Question**

**Chapter Two:**

**King's Knight**

**Summary: Riku is a nineteen year old college student who is in dire need of a job and takes the first one he can find in the down economy that pays more than 8 bucks an hour. To his misfortune the job is at an adult shop.**

**Pairings: Riku x Hope Estheim, Sora x Kairi, Niko (OC) x Valko (OC), others will appear through the work but these are the main ones for now.**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, drug reference and use, harsh language, some violence, crude humor, explicit discussions of sex, Yaoi. All I can think of right now. Let me know if I miss anything.**

**Rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters they are the exclusive property of their respective owners. Will is my character and belongs to me. Cherry Blossom is based on a friend of mine and is therefore no one's property. Valko and Niko are my OCs in this story and are mine**

**XXXX**

Riku was still in a haze from his excitement. Even as he chopped the onions for the sauté he was making he lingered on the change that was ensuing. He couldn't believe his luck. Things were looking bright for the first time in years and he would do anything to make sure things would work out. Riku nearly took a finger off amid his musings and tried to concentrate more. He was sure his mother was looking out for him.

'Thanks mom.' The thought struck Riku and he felt tears slip down his face with memories of his deceased, beloved mother. She had barely been forty when she was diagnosed with advanced stage breast cancer. Everyone was optimistic enough and she fought like hell to survive but ultimately she departed the realm of the living. Riku all of ten at the time hadn't realized how much she did before she got sick. It hurt to see her suffer and slowly wither.

He had little time to grieve however, as his father had seemingly checked out after her passing. He would stare for hours at a blank TV screen, face expressionless and frozen. He would spend days without sleep, just going to work and staring at the screen. Riku had to feed the man, get him in the shower, cook and clean for him, send him off to work, make sure he paid the bills all while doing the same for himself. It didn't help that his father, his hero didn't say so much as a word to him the entire time.

Two months passed in a blur and Riku woke one morning expecting to find his father still on the couch from the night before. No such luck. Riku kept on with his usual routine and day after day the man never appeared. It was a full three weeks before his father came around again. Disheveled and grizzled, and utterly reeking. Riku was certain he hadn't bathed in his absence. There was no silence this time, there was yelling, so much yelling.

"Come 'ere you little fuck-head! There's gonna be some goddamn changes around here! You're not seeing that little faggot Sora anymore; you're coming straight home from school and working on your fucking chores! I hear one peep argument from your whiny ass I'll whoop it so bad you'll wish you were dead! You keep them filthy cocksuckers you call friends away from this house you hear?! You make sure you have my goddamn dinner ready by the time I get home boy, or you're sleeping on the fucking lawn!"

It had been so sudden that Riku hadn't understood what was going on. The dish he held in his trembling hand had been so dangerously close to dropping. Riku knew he was lucky his father hadn't noticed the urine dripping onto the floor. Riku hadn't been so scared as to pee his pants since he was five, but his father yelling and threatening him like that sent him over the edge. He quickly moved to clean up the mess and make dinner before he father returned home. It was a minor shock that he was gone for another two days.

Then there was the first beating when Riku was twelve. He'd been dumb and left his skateboard in the hallway, he admitted it was stupid. His father nearly tripped over it and flew into a rage. There wasn't any yelling just his door being kicked off its hinges and being thrown to the floor as his father pummeled him with the board. The wheels made huge bruises and cracked several of his ribs. The board had snapped somewhere around the time Riku felt blood leaking down his back. There was a mumbled, "Told you so." And the man retreated. Riku sobbed. The rocking and shallow breathing causing even more pain and he'd finally just passed out.

Riku remembered waking in the hospital and being interviewed by child services. He told them little explaining away everything as an accident. He was more afraid of foster care than he was of his father, who'd filled his mind with all sorts of stories both true and contrived of abusive foster parents. His father ensured their relationship was mutually co-dependant, because Riku's father couldn't function even slightly normally without the presence of his son and Riku became afraid of just about everything the man told him to be, which were fortuitously very few things in reality; mostly, Jews, democrats, government workers and dogs. Riku still couldn't figure out how his father was never charged. His story was completely contradictory to his own and somehow involved a raccoon. Yet, that is the way of things in Riku's life.

Idly the silver haired teen stirred the meager contents of the cast iron skillet. His father liked sautéed onions and mushrooms over his rib-eye so Riku made it as often as he dared just to keep the man content. He'd learned well enough to not jump at the yelling and screaming anymore, to not flinch when something broke suddenly, if it had been meant for him it would have hit to begin with. Riku made sure to wear clothes that covered his scars as often as he could. He even stopped swimming with his friends years ago though he loved to when he was younger.

'I miss the way dad used to be.' Riku thought as he sighed to himself recalling the man who once dressed as Santa Clause when he was six just so Riku could catch him putting gifts under their tree. Riku had known it was him, but it had been the gesture that made Riku love him for it. Riku found himself wondering if his father wished things were back the way they were too and he couldn't bear to know those answers.

"You fuckin' done yet?" Riku heard the man call from behind him. He was surprised the man had snuck up on him that rarely happened anymore. A bottle whizzed past the teen's head and shattered on the wall Riku silently flicked the two shards that had landed in the skillet out with his bare fingers. His fingers were calloused enough from his chores that he only barely felt the heat.

"It'll just be a couple more minutes. I'm making rib-eye and I wanted it to be fresh for you. Did you want a beer?" Riku spoke in a precise manner so as to not arouse any of his father's anger. While Riku wasn't a small child anymore he was not the physical brute and vicious drunk his father had become. He'd once picked him up from a bar at about one in the morning on a Saturday after he'd given him a call. He was fourteen at the time but could pass for sixteen. He'd managed to find the place in under a half hour but his father was already in a fight in the parking lot with four other men by the time he got there. One broke a pool cue over the bridge of his father's nose and he'd just laughed it off before choking the man unconscious with one hand. The other three fell quickly too. None got up before the pair left in the beater Toyota his father owned then.

'He could have actually killed more than one of them.' Riku thought absently as he served his father his dinner. He strode quickly to the fridge to retrieve the last Coors his father had left. Looked like it would be PBR for a while, that wasn't a good thing for Riku. His father was a lot more vocal when he drank PBR. Riku couldn't even stand the smell of the stuff but he didn't let his father know, real men drink beer after all.

They ate in silence. Riku did his best to ignore the grease and grime on his father's hands and face. It was out of place for the one time up and coming architect. Now his father found work assisting a mechanic and managed to bring in enough to keep them in their meager apartment that Riku was sure had rats in the walls. He did he best to keep it clean but there were ants that made their way into every nook and cranny and the dishwasher clogged up all the time so most of the dishes ended up being done by hand regardless.

"I got a job offer today." Riku said in passing as he sipped at his glass of water. He didn't care for juice much and was lactose intolerant so water was usually what he drank whether he wanted to or not. His father, dark blue hair matted and his eyes bloodshot stopped eating and looked straight on at Riku.

"Where at?"

"Rook to Knight Megastore." Riku figured he should come clean with where he was working.

"Never heard of it. Now we just need to find you a girl and get you the fuck outta my face."

"Right of course." Riku gave a nervous chuckle.

"'Course sometimes I wonder if you're a fag. But then I know you ain't 'cuz then I'd have to beat your ass and leave you in the woods somewhere. God don't want no fags in this world. Remember that." His father went back to eating and made no further comment.

Riku said nothing. He'd grown used to the threats and hatred his father now felt for him. It wouldn't surprise Riku if his father blamed him for his mother's death. A small part of him did. Riku daren't let any emotion show that might trigger his father's rage. He knew better than to tempt a bear.

With a loud belch his father got up from the table announcing his departure from the table. Riku took his time finishing his meal letting a few stray tears drip down his face and onto his plate. He held in his sobs, there were too many thoughts and memories going through his mind right then. He got up and set about doing the dishes, by hand. The action allowed him to relax for a bit.

After finishing the dishes Riku went into the living room, which consisted of a couple chairs and a TV. His father was watching football like he did every Monday. Riku didn't follow the game much, he rarely paid much attention. He would groan when his father started yelling about a bad call and that sort of thing but he did not really focus on it. Instead he was working through what his strategy would be for when he got back onto his computer. He hadn't touched his game in over a week and he was itching for a return.

It was two hours and nine beers before Riku led his very loud and slightly buzzed father to his bed. It was something of a ritual. True to form his father hugged him tight and sobbed into his shoulder promising to be a better dad the next day. Riku always had a hard time. He had believed him the first few times but that had gone away fairly fast. Now he knew better than to hold out any hope the words held truth as much as he wished they did. More than anything he wanted his father back. Sighing, the silver haired teen made his way into his room. Sometimes he wondered how they managed a two bedroom apartment.

"Just need some alone time." Riku mumbled as he booted his laptop. He immediately logged into his Steam account. He loaded his last saved game and within another minute was looking at the map of Europe circa 1720. He loved Empires: Total War. It was a combination of the history, micromanaging, strategizing and conquering. It gave him a sense of control in his life. He ended his turn after instructing what buildings he wanted made.

"War declared huh? Wonder who." Riku opened the alert on the screen and saw that France had declared war on his own Prussia. Smirking to himself he waited while the French took their turn and attacked his fortress on their border. The French army outnumbered his own 4 to one but he had more advanced artillery and veteran infantry.

"Okay time to teach you little shits who's boss." Riku smirked as the battle began. He managed to direct the enemy into a bottle neck where the base defensive units held them up. He then had his artillery move outside the base while his dragoons formed lines and fired on them from their left flank. He finally got his big guns in position and let loose with canister shot. quickly the French troops were thrown back and began faltering. Taking his chance Riku sent his infantry forward in a bayonet charge and was able to break the enemy's morale, with the grenadiers doing most of the heavy lifting.

The battle ended as a heroic victory. His losses numbered in the dozens while the French lost over 800. He was happy with his achievement. The general in command received several character traits and a patriotic sword. Riku made sure to save his game afterward just in case not wanting to have to repeat the battle. He then set about making peace between himself and Poland while at the same time brutalizing the French.

And so it went for the next few hours until about eleven at night when Riku knew his father was sound asleep. He saved his game and exited out of Steam. He padded over to his door having long since taken off his shoes. He clicked the lock so he would have a moment if the unthinkable happened. Then he took off his shirt as the room was toasty from the residual heat.

'Okay bed or more fun first?' Riku pondered. Pursing his lips he let them curl into a devilish grin. He knew what he was going to do. He walked over to his laptop and began browsing for his favorite amateur porn star. He wasn't quite as innocent as he let on but was very inexperienced and in some ways ashamed of what little he did know. Still, he watched enthralled at the latest video.

"Oh my god." Riku breathed as his arousal began building. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this but at the same time it had been three weeks and he'd built up a great deal of tension. When he felt his erection tighten against his pants the friction sent shivers up his spine. He stood up and cast the remaining garments aside. He stood naked his penis throbbing with excitement. He looked downward at himself and smirked. One thing he did not lack for was size.

Giving his pulsing member a firm squeeze he moaned. He felt warm beyond description. Taking a few queues from the video he let his hands roam his body ignoring his arousal. He played with his nipples as he felt the blush on his face intensify. Panting his slid his hands down his inner thigh and ghosted his fingers over the sensitive skin.

By the time he returned to his member it was leaking and his body was absolutely on fire. He lay back on the floor so he could still watch though his mind was too fixated on what he was doing to himself. He decided to try something and wet a finger with his saliva while giving himself slow, firm strokes. He played with his entrance lightly, teasing himself. Pushing in he felt a surreal-ness overtake him. He didn't quite feel like himself anymore, he felt everything around him. His hearing picked up the muffled sounds of the couple next door, he smelled his own sweaty lust, could taste it, he saw the moon through his window and felt overwhelmed by beauty.

He didn't know what he was thinking anymore. He bucked his hips violently his dick nearly in a death grip, the tip had turned purple and was painfully sensitive. He ran his thumb across the leaking slit and smeared it all over himself. He felt the tidal wave of pleasure wash over him as he came. His finger was momentarily trapped by the clenching muscles but he did his best to control the flow. Although with his positioning his seed ended up on his face and chest for the most part. His balls were painfully constricted as the emptied. He never felt so satisfied

'That was amazing.' Riku thought as his heart rate fell. He quickly got up and cleaned himself with some dirty clothes he was going to wash in the morning. He did feel a little ashamed of what he'd just done and moved quickly to erase the event. But he smiled the whole time as he wondered what it would be like to do even naughtier things with another boy his age. The devilish smile returned, he could dream and fantasize but doing was another matter.

He lay down on the bed not bothering to put clothes on or cover up. His father was always gone early in the morning so the lock was unlikely to be an issue. Riku felt as if he was being embraced after a few moments, like someone not with him felt so strongly it was as if they were here with him. He rolled on his side letting the warmth spread down his back and across his chest. He could swear he almost felt a breath on his neck.

"Great I'm a ghost's little spoon." Riku snickered quietly as he felt sleep overtaking him.

"Hope…" He was cut off by sleep. The air whistled softly outside and on the other side of Radiant Garden another silver haired teen lay in bed after a similar activity. The fabric of his teal neckerchief was wet from earlier and he held his hands out as if embracing someone.

"Riku…" He mumbled in his sleep.

**XXXX**

A/N: So there we have chapter 2. Things are getting a little clearer I hope. I didn't think the whole masturbation scene needed any warning since that was where it was obviously heading. Furthermore I just wanted to add a bit more mysteriousness into the story. I know I'll probably get some reactions about Riku's father but I want to iterate that he is not all bad; in fact he may not be bad at all, just a grief stricken alcoholic. I digress. Anyway, thanks for reading, I would appreciate reviews and if you've stuck around this long hang in there, things will get even more fun. Until then.


End file.
